oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Resu Resu no Mi
The Resu Resu no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to decrease the size, speed, and strength of any object they touch, transforming them into a Lessening Human. It was eaten by Lester. Etymology * "Resu" is derived from the Japanese way of pronouncing the word "Less", referencing its ability to decrease certain qualities of its targets. * In the English version, it is referred to as the Less-Less Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The primary strength of this fruit is the effect that it has on objects, allowing the user to decrease an object's strength, speed, and size. This can be used both defensively in battle or outside of battle by simply shrinking an object to make it easier to store. The size of the object doesn't particularly matter, as long as it is one uniform material. The user can also use this ability on themselves, but not other people. A particularly skilled user is capable of lessening certain aspects while keeping others at their original amount, such as only decreasing the size of an object but leaving its weight the same. Weaknesses This fruit has no weaknesses other than the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage When not in combat, Lester generally uses this shrink objects down to minuscule size in order to hide them. Their small size even allows Lester to sneak them through body checks. Lester's ability to shrink objects even includes things as large as an office, as he managed to shrink Candy Cane's office after a failed negotiation. In combat, Lester will generally keep various objects of decreased size on his person, returning them to their normal size to either throw them or drop them on his opponent. He'll also decrease his own size, while maintaining his original strength, in order to sneak up on opponents and strike them, simultaneously making himself harder to hit.The Echoes of History: Lester demonstrates his abilities against Laszlo. Techniques * Keigen (軽減, Keigen, literally meaning "Lessening"): After making contact with an object, Lester simply shrinks an object. This can be used on objects as small as a vial or as large as an entire office. :* Keigen: Kaijo (軽減 解除, Keigen: Kaijo, literally meaning "Lessening: Cancellation"): Lester deactivates the lessening effect he imparted onto an object. This can be used on multiple objects simultaneously and from any distance. * Tekkai "Nesage" (鉄塊「値下げ」, Tekkai "Nesage", literally meaning "Iron Mass 'Devalue'") After hardening his body with Tekkai, Lester allows any strike to hit him, using the defense to suddenly lessen the impact of any non-living thing that strikes him. While this technique fails against other physical beings, it is notably strong against ranged weapons, which seem to simply stop as soon as they strike him. In the English version, this technique is called Iron Body "Devalue". Trivia * The Resu Resu no Mi appears to be an inverse of the Moa Moa no Mi, the former of which decreases an objects properties while the latter amplifies them. References Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits